The Undeads Blooming Rose
by RedandWhiteRosesofLove
Summary: Acrecia, she is the daughter of Aro, shes finding things shes never knew, and chalenges shes facing in her life... im trying not to give away to much, but please read! its a sucky summary but the story is great!


_hey guys i just wanted to do something different in vamp stories and this story is very different hope u like! and how you pronounce Acrecia is (uh-cre-c-uh) plz plz plz! review so i can know if this story can continue? _

_thanx a ton!_

_

* * *

_

Princess... Ew, I personally hated the word princess, it was so fake  
to me. I mean get real, princesses don't exist nowadays... Well at  
least I'm not your average fairytale princess, and I don't know if I'm  
even considered a princess. I don't know and I really don't care. My  
father, Aro... The big guy in charge or whatever, hes one of the  
leaders of the Volturi. They enforce the law and such... Really I  
think vamps should do whatever they want... But yet again what do I  
know I'm only 13. Yes since my father is a vampire and I was even  
born, I am half vampire. My mother died giving birth to me, in Africa, that's were my mother and father supposedly met but i don't know the full story sadly, my father doesn't like talking about it much, and it upsets my step mother... eh, i could care less, but i do know i broke my mothers spin in half while giving birth and she died instantly, i mean out of all of the things my father could've told me, he tells me i break my mothers spine in half... my father said he wouldn't have been able to save her even if she didn't die instantly, because she didn't want to become a vamp, it was something that had to do with her religion, but after mourning over my mothers death that's when daddy took me in. I try to imagine my parents together happy, and  
if my mom were still alive, would she be with my father? Were they in  
love? Would they give me a little brother or sister... Yeah, no i  
highly doubt any of those things. I sometimes think I wasn't supposed  
to be born... But what humans actually plan on having children, it's  
all about using protection and... Woah... Way of topic. So I'm  
royalty I guess...  
I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I sighed and hopped off my bed and  
went to answer it, I opened the door and saw Jane with her usual bored  
Jane face on. "yes." I said composing myself, I needed to watch how I  
acted around this place or someone might report me to the big man.  
"Aro wants to speak with you." she said in her nuetral tone. I nodded  
and watched her walkaway from the door, she never really liked me, ever since i was born shes hated me, i think its because my father always thought jane as a daughter, well then i came along. I quickly, grabbed my robe and  
tied the sash to it, and grabbed my Volturi necklace. And ran out of my room and into the hall, what do  
the humans call it, ah, yes fast walking or whatever. I find it  
ridiculous and amusing all at once. I 'fast walked' down the big halls  
to the what I like to call 'throne room' were my father gets down to  
business, and he always had a busy schedule, I didn't want to keep him  
waiting long. I made a right turn down the hall then down the stairs  
and to the big doors. I opened the 'throne room' doors and caught the  
scent of humans and blood. ive gotten used to it though, it seemed to me the volturi had a  
secret policay stating, 'no humans gets left behind uneaten' I  
composed myself as I walked in, my father seemed to show more emotion then the other vampires here in the Volturi. My  
father wasnt a great father but he was somewhat decent, As I approached the smell of blood was alot stronger. My diet was off of food, i didnt drink blood often, to me, i seemed more of a human than a vampire, and Marcus always used to tease me about that, the smell of blood at times made me gag. Odd, ya ive been told. I stopped  
at the steps of the 'throne' and bowed my head and said. "father, Marcus,  
Caius." they all nodded, "come forth daughter." he said smiling, I  
smiled back, I remember when i was younger I sometimes used to play on the ground by my  
fathers feet by his ' throne' when he wasn't doing 'business' but that  
was rare. I stood behind my fathers throne. This is how it was  
everyday he always had time for me. "how was your day Acrecia?" he  
whispered to me. "long and dreadful father." I whispered back, "how was  
yours." he smiled and said "the same way you clarified your day." I  
smiled back at him, there really was no point in  
whispering I mean were in a room full of vampires. "I..." I started  
but stopped when the doors opened loudly, Felix and Demetris carried  
in a vicious vampire. He struggled against their hold, "Acrecia, stay  
behind me." he said without glancing at me, I nodded and stood behind  
his throne, I really didn't  
want to see this, but yet everyone had calm faces one.  
I looked back and forth between the vicious vampire and my father.  
"what is his crime." my father spoke outloud. Felix answered my father  
stating, "conspicuous eating." Felix said "apparently he had only one  
hunting ground and everyone in that terratory is suspicious." Demetris  
ended. Nobody seemed fazed by it. "how old is the newborn?" Caius  
asked, "10 months." Felix answered, father sighed, "does he have any  
gifts?" Marcus asked, "no." demetris answered, "well... There's not  
much else we could do now, bring him forth." father stated as he  
stood, "Jane take acrecia to her room." he said without glancing at  
me. Jane nodded and said "yes master." she grabbed me by the Arm and  
led me out through the back entry way door,only for Marcus, Caius and father to use. She led me through the halls but I heard a faint cracking  
sound, not long after I left the 'throne room' I shuddered it was  
sickening. Jane stopped in front of my room, she gave a nod and left  
quickly knowing she would be needed soon. I sighed and walked into my  
room, now I'm going to be in a pissy mood all day, they ruined father daughter time for me. My rooms windows were always covered with thickset curtains, I  
didn't like the light much, it's a personal thing more than a vampire thing. So my room was dim, my king size bed was covered in red pillows  
and comforters. And there were really old painting hanging up. Some  
very famous. I loved art, I had my own little art area of my huge  
room, I painted to let my emotions roll free. I drew when I was  
angered, sometimes breaking a few pencils in the process. I walked to  
my huge closet, I pulled out a hoodie over my tank, then some  
denim jeans and flats. I liked acting and being as normal as possible  
and that includes dressing normal. I went to my over priced vanity in  
my closet, and made sure my makeup and hair were in my liking. I  
nodded in approval and headed out of my closet and then out of my  
room. I closed the door silently, I walked down the hall then up the  
huge stairs and made it to my favorite room of the Volturi, it was out  
in the open,though i didn't mind, it had a grand piano, my father made me take lessons when i was five, Marcus taught me ever since. I loved the piano ever since, i played every day, it was as soothing as painting. And i have no friends, so I'm constantly bored, I'm not allowed to go any were, and trust me ive tried and did not succeed. I sat myself in front of the piano and just started playing what came naturally, i shut my eyes and let my fingers play the piano, i got lost in the music. As i played i started to hum the harmony,I opened my eyes as i heard someone behind me, i turned towards the sound and saw Alec staring at me, we stared at each other in silence, then he said a quick apology, and left in a blur. I stared after him in silence, i've always had the biggest crush on Alec, he was so handsome and mysterious, he was amazing even though i was 13 and he was like 100 or 200, and say if we did date, i don't think father will allow it. But it cant stop me from dreaming. I looked up at the clock across the room, it was 3;40, usually i would be down stairs with father,or with my step mother Sulpicia, she asks me to join her in her garden, but i hate plants so i try to refuse, but father wont allow me to, so I'm always stuck with her if fathers to busy. i sighed heavily and left the piano and walked down stairs to the 'throne room' . I opened the 'throne room' door and peeked my head through. I usually was escorted to the throne room  
by Jane or another gaurd. but i was feeling impatient right now, I swore under my breath as i saw my father was  
negotiating business, this vampire he was talking with, he was not  
normal looking. He looked sad and depressed, I just wanted to give him  
a hug, and tell him it was alright, suddenly, he turned around facing  
me. And now all eyes were on me. I smiled nervously, well I couldn't  
just leave now after my eavesdropping. Great. I ran at inhuman pace to  
the side of my fathers throne and muttered a sorry. He glared at me a  
little and said stiffly turning back to the depressed vampire. "I see  
your reasoning's, but I can reassure you it would be such a waste if we  
did such a thing. So I'll give you this option Edward... join us, we'd be delighted to have you." he  
said clasping his hands together, "I'll have to refuse that offer  
Aro." he said in a monotone voice and his pained expression. "but  
won't you consider it." my father said, "you already know what will  
come of it." the depressed looking vampire said as he turned around  
and left without another word. "what a waste." my father said looking  
at were the vampire left. I looked at my father and asked, "what did  
he ask of you?" he turned to me and said, "just a simple favor is all, but i had to refuse it."  
he said smiling,I nodded, now I was curious, why was my father hiding this from me? I sighed and said, to Marcus, "are we still meeting in the music hall for more piano lessons?" i asked, "yes dear, but i still dont see why you still ask for lessons, your basically a prodigy at the piano." he smiled warmly at me, i smiled back and said, "you can never learn to much." and with that i turned and walked down the steps of the throne, glancing at Alec and blushing a little, he gave me a little smile that only lasted half a second until i heard my Caius say to me "next time Acrecia don't pass by unannounced, we wouldn't want you seeing something you wouldn't want to see. now would we?" he said in his annoyed tone, I nodded and said "yes Caius, i apologize. and to father and Marcus as well, please forgive my rudeness." i bowed formally, and i heard Marcus snort. I smiled and regained my posture, Caius just glared, but father smiled slightly, i wasn't fazed by Caius's mood swings. "im going to my room."  
then I left the throne room, I wasn't going to my room though I  
was going to follow to see what this Edward fellow would do. I could smell his scent go  
through the lobby type place were the humans work for exchange for  
never dying but that wish sadly never comes true. I followed the scent  
up the stairs and to the exit Of the Volterra. I looked out the door  
to see of I can see him he was close I could smell it. I turned my  
head to the left and saw him open the door that led to the outside  
world, I gasped, he could get seen, it was daylight. I looked past him  
as he walked out not bothering shutting the door. All the humans  
wore red. Then it clicked, today was st Marcus day festival. He's  
going to reveal himself to the humans. I can't let him do that he  
unbuttoned his shirt and went down one step, I ran out of my hiding  
place and ran in front of him and pushed him back into the wall.  
"Jesus, what do you think your doing?" I asked him he looked at me  
with a blank expression. "you don't understand." he said simply, i  
maybe young but I understand things better than most, I guess you  
could say I'm a people person. "make me understand, talk to me. It can  
help." I said urgently, I wasn't going to let him die out of sadness,  
that's the worst way to die. He pushed me away and said, "you should  
leave... Now" I shook my head no. "y-you can't do this, I won't let  
you. Is it because of a girl or something, i need some answers?" I asked, he looked even more pained  
when I said that, as if that were possible. "cause there's millions of  
girls out there." he laughed darkly and humorlessly. "never one like  
her. It's not possible, she was everything to me. And I left her  
thinking she'd be safer without me, and now she's dead." he said with a dead  
panned face, he looked so sad, not like he was on the Virge of tears but as if he'd cried himself out, as if that were possible. Remorse, pain, sorrow,  
and regret was written all over his face, "it's not your fault, you  
didn't know." I whispered, "and I get the feeling she loved you very  
much, am I right?" I asked, he just nodded and looked far off into the  
distance. "it is my fault, I never should have left her unprotected."  
he said pain evident in his voice. We stood in silence and in thought, i was usually very reserved and i didn't care if anyone was depressed, but i had this bond with Edward it seemed, but it was friendship. and i was actually helping him, i didn't help anyone. Oh my god, what the hell is this Dr. Phil.  
"Edward." I heard someone call I turned around to see a girl about 17,  
she was panting a little and she just stared at him, in shock. I  
turned to 'edward' and saw him smile and close his eyes and whisper  
Faintly not loud enough for a human to hear. "Bella." the girl ran up  
the stairs hurriedly and put her hands on his face and say. "Edward,  
we need to get you inside" she said still frantic. He grabbed her  
hands and said. "Bella." louder than whisper, his eyes still closed  
and smiling. "Edward." she said louder. He opened his eyes, then a  
light went on in his head, "Bella?" he said in disbelief. "we need to  
get inside." she said still frantic, he put his arms around her torso,  
and put his head in her hair as they walked inside. I followed  
silently shutting the door. They let go of the embrace. "I can let you  
go now, I-I couldn't let you kill yourself out of guilt." she said, I  
knew she was lying though. "Bella I never want to let you go nor will  
I ever." he said stroking her hair, "b-but what you said..." she  
stuttered, "I lied, your so easy to convince." he said, her breath  
caught in her throat as he leaned down and kissed her passionately, it  
was a touching moment so loving, I got jealous, she has everything she  
wanted. And that's all I wanted, I smiled. I wanted love, so badly  
now, no one shows affection like this around here. I heard someone  
walking down the hall, I looked over Edward and Bella to see Demetris  
and Felix walking Down the hall. I stood next to Bella, "it looks like  
I won't be needing your assistance anymore gentlemen." Edward said  
wrapping his arm protectivly around bellas waist pulling her to the  
side "Aro wants to speak with you." Felix said, Edward nodded and said  
"Bella why don't you go enjoy the rest of the festival." he said to  
her "the girl comes with us." Felix said, "no, you can go to hell."  
Edward replied getting angry. I heard the door break open and reveal a  
pixie like women with short black hair. "come on guys, it's a  
festival." she replied "we wouldn't want to make a scene." she  
finished standing next to Edward, "we wouldn't." Felix replied, I  
heard footsteps down the hall, I looked over, shit! It's Jane.  
"Enough." she said, "Jane." I heard Edward say, "Aro sent me to see  
what was taking so long." she looked between demetris and Felix then  
at me, she turned around and walked, Demetris grabbed my arm and  
pulled me to stand in front of him, I growled lowly but he seemed to  
ignore it. "listen to what she says." I heard the pixie vamp whisper,  
we walked down the hall, and took the elevator instead of the stairs  
like I had. It was silent in the elavator, then I just heard Edward  
and Bella talk. I didn't really pay attention though. I was thinking  
how much trouble I'm going to get in. We walked out of the elevator and  
towards the throne room. We passed Maria the receptionist or  
something. Bella then said "does she know?" Edward replied saying a simple "yes" she looked confused she then asked "then why did... she wants to be one of them." she said finally understanding "and so she  
shall be." demtris said,  
"for dinner." Jane added, she opened the doors of the throne room and  
walked in, "sister, he said to bring back 1 you bring back 3... and a  
half." Alec said to Jane. "what a clever girl." he finished Jane took  
her place next Alec as always and Demetris held me at his sides as  
Edward Bella and the pixie took places in the center of the room. I  
didn't want to look at my father I knew he'd be mad about me leaving  
my room. "what a happy surprise Bella is alive after all..." father  
said walking forward towards the group, he glared at me and gestured  
to his throne I nodded, and quickly took my place behind his throne.  
"isn't that wonderful... I love a happy ending." he said stopping in  
front of Edward and taking his hand in his, of course he was reading  
his thoughts. "They are so rare," then he said something in Italian, "her blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?" father asked Edward, "its not without dificulty." Edward replies, still staring at each other. "I can see that." my father replies, "Aro can read every thought i ever had with one touch," Edward explained to Bella, "and now you know everything." Edward said back to my father stiffly, "So get on with it." there was silence for a moment, my father still reading Edwards thoughts and memories. "Your quite a soul reader yourself Edward... though you cant read Bella's thoughts...Fascinating." my father said, he dropped Edwards hand and moved in back a step and stepped in front of Bella, "I'd love to see... if you're an exception to my gifts as well... would you do me the honors." he asked holding out his hand for Bella to take, Bella seemed hesitant but placed her hand in my father. I anxiously waited for my father to look up from her hand when he did he had a blank expression on his face. "interesting... I see nothing..." he dropped her hand and turned around towards the 'thrones' and said "I wonder... let us see if she is immune to all our powers... shall we Acrecia." I looked at him stunned, i was taken aback by this, i composed myself and said "Yes father." i looked to Edward then to Bella and walked towards them. i stopped in front of Bella, "this may be a little confusing, but dont panic, it'll make it worse." i whispered to her, she nodded. She looked uncomfortable, i hated using my powers like this but i had no choice really. I focused in on her mind, not her thoughts but the picture shes seeing through her eyes, and i cloud it over with a place i make up. i tried to get the picture through, but it kept coming back, i focused harder. then the sound of a clap brought me out of my trance, i turned towards my father, he had a broad smile on his face and he said "remarkable... Maybe she just might be immune to all our powers but to be sure... Jane" he said looking to her, i gasped in shock as i was spun around and a hand grabbed my throat. "Don't even do such a thing Aro or her death will be on your hands." i choked as he squeezed my neck blocking some of the air to getting through to my lungs, it was times like these i wish i were a full vamp so i didn't have to breath. "Now, Now Edward it was just a mere suggestion no need to take it personally." he growled out the last part, rule 1. never ever ever! make the leader of the volturi and the most powerful man alive angry. Or your just asking for a early death, he squeezed my neck tighter, i whimpered in pain. Oh my god, this could be the end of my life right now, "Don't start planning strategies now Aro, cause you know how easy it will be to crush her." his hand became even more stronger, I gasped for breath. "Aro whats it going to be." Edward asked, it felt like my head was going to pop off and my lungs shrinking. I felt myself seeing black dots in my vision, "Edward you don't have to do this." i heard Bella say, i looked at my father, he looked about ready to pounce and Marcus and Caius were out of their seats ready to restrain him. "Aro we could find another way to test Bella's thoughts." Marcus said, i then began to claw at Edwards hands but he didn't budge, i felt like my head was going to burst if i didn't get oxygen in my lungs, then he suddenly let go and i fell to the floor gasping for breath, I couldn't think straight now, i was feeling nauseous, the room was spinning, and my heart beat pounded loudly in my ears, it felt like somebody pounded on my head. i looked around the room trying to get a good grasp on things but the last thing i saw was my father crouching over me then attacking Edward, then everything went black.


End file.
